


I Do

by alwaysbyme



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bad Touch Trio, Brothers America & Canada (Hetalia), Fluff, M/M, Real Names, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:24:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysbyme/pseuds/alwaysbyme
Summary: “Do you, Gilbert Beilschmdit, take Matthew Williams to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to be faithful to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love him and to honor him all the days of your life?”Gilbert smiled, looking right into Matthew's violet eyes that shone brightly with tears of happiness.“I do.”





	I Do

Matthew rubbed his palms against his suit jacket as he began to sweat nervously. A hand rested on his shoulder and he jumped, relaxing when he saw it was only his brother.

“Woah, Mattie, chill!” Alfred exclaimed, turning him around to face him. “I was just in here to check on you, the ceremony begins in ten minutes...are you okay?”

The Canadian nodded.

“Just nervous,” he responded, fiddling with his tie and getting frustrated when it wouldn't work. 

Alfred placed his hands over his brother's, gently moving them away, before doing the tie himself. Matthew sighed, closing his eyes. He needed to calm down.

“Dude, are you sure you're okay? You know...if don't want to marry Gilbert anymore, we can both run away and go live somewhere like...Poland or something and change our names,” Alfred offered, grinning at him. 

Matthew shook his head laughing.

“No, Alfie, I'm still going to marry him,” he said. “I love Gil...I'm just a tad bit nervous, this is the first time I'm going to be away from you. Al...I'm not going to live with you anymore, are you going to be okay? Do you know how to cook? Oh mon dieu this was a mistake—”

“Hey, Mattie-Matt, look at me,” Alfred commanded. “I'm going to be fine. I'll manage, and I know how to cook, I know how to do laundry, everything. Don't let me hold you back from your happiness. You've been crushing on Gilbert since like eight grade, dude, and you finally have him. I'll be okay. Just tell me if I need to kick his ass for you. Oh, and don't forget to come visit your awesome big brother from time to time, alright?”

Matthew nodded, tears slowly filling his eyes. Alfred smiled a little, and pulled him into a bear hug. Matthew clung onto his brother tightly, burying his head into his shoulder.

“I love you, Mattie,” he whispered. He pulled back, smiling proudly at his little brother, who matched his grin.

“Love you too, Al,” he replied.

Alfred ruffled his hair, shooting him a toothy grin.

“Come on, your lover awaits.”

Matthew giggled as Alfred offered his arm out. Matthew stepped forward, linking their arms together, and leading him down the hallway to his lover and his new life.

* * *

Gilbert took in a deep breath as everyone stood, announcing Matthew's arrival. He looked behind him at his brother, who offered him a soothing smile and nod. Both Gilbert and Matthew decided to make their brother's their best man.

His heart sped up as Matthew joined him on the alter. He smiled as the priest requested they hold hands. 

The priest smiled at the both of them, and opened up the Bible, beginning the ceremony.

“Do you, Gilbert Beilschmdit, take Matthew Williams to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to be faithful to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love him and to honor him all the days of your life?”

Gilbert smiled, looking right into Matthew's violet eyes that shone brightly with tears of happiness.

“I do.”

He turned to Matthew, asking the same question. The blonde nodded, smiling at Gilbert.

“I do.”

“You may now kiss the groom,” the priest allowed, closing the Bible. 

Gilbert grabbed Matthew by the hips, pulling him towards him and pressing their lips together. Everyone got up, clapping happily as they cheered. The two ignored them as they pulled back, breathless and staring into each other's eyes. 

“Mattie, bro, you did it!” Alfred yelled, tackling his brother and Gilbert into a hug. Ludwig soon joined, though not as enthusiasticly as Alfred, but still happy.

“Congradualtions, bruder,” Ludwig offered, smiling. “I'm happy for you.”

The four pulled back away from the hug, tears and smiles following them. 

“Come on, I've got a great after party planned! Right, Ludwig?” Alfred asked, grinning at the German.

Ludwig laughed a little.

“Yes, it's quite amazing,” Ludwig agreed.

Gilbert offered out his hand to his newly-wed lover. 

“Care to join me, Birdie?” He asked, grinning on the dark blush that settled on Matthew's cheeks.

He grabbed his hand and Gilbert intertwined their fingers, laughing as the both of them ran out of the church, flowers being thrown at them.

* * *

 

The clinking of a wine glass halted all conversations, as Alfred stood, demanding the attention of the room. 

“As everyone probably knows...today my little brother got married to the man he's been crushing on since literally eight grade,” he shot a wink at Matthew, who turned bright red, as Gilbert laughed. “I just wanted to say, I'm proud of you, Mattie. As many of you probably know, growing up, our parents were never there and practically abandoned us at age six. So I took over as the 'hero,' as I called myself and took it to myself to take care of Mattie. I'm very, very proud of the man he's grown up to be...”

He heard a few people sniff, and some tears being wiped away, but he continued.

“We've been through a lot together, believe me when I say that,” he laughed a little. “And when I was sixteen, I decided to run away with Mattie. Our mom and dad didn't even care. But that's not what's important, what is, is that...when these two go home tonight, I'm not going with them, obviously. I'll go back to the home Matthew and I have shared for seven years...” Tears stared to gather in the corner of his eyes, and he looked up at Matthew. 

“That's really just settled in,” he laughed, sadly. “But the thing is, it's okay, because Mattie's happy, and that means the world to me. All I've ever wanted my whole life was for my little brother to be happy, and that's finally happened. As long as he's happy, then I'm happy. I never believed my little brother would get married before me, but I did push away everyone who showed an interest in me so I could make sure Mattie was okay...so I guess that makes sense. But now that Gilbert's here to take care of him, I guess I should really get out there, huh?”

He smiled at his brother, tears streaming down his face freely now. 

“You don't need me anymore, Mattie, and that's okay...you finally found your happiness. As long as he takes good care of you, and wakes you up with sweet, gentle kisses, and makes breakfast for you if you're having a rough week, or request it. If you guys fight, he better come to you crying and apologizing, even if it was your fault. He better treat you like royalty, Mattie. He could never love you as much as I do, but he better love you more than anything else in the world. I swear to God Gilbert if you hurt him in anyway—I'll kick your ass. But in the meantime...” He raised his wine glass with a smile. “To Matthew and Gilbert, may your marriage be a happy one.”

Everyone clapped, and Matthew wiped his tears, rushing forward and yanking his brother into a hug.

“I love you, Al, so, so much,” he declared, burying his head in his chest.

Alfred ran a hand through his hair.

“I love you too, Mattie-Matt.”

The next moment, music began to play, a soft piano sound. Alfred turned, spotting Roderich sitting at the piano, his eyes closed. Gilbert grinned as he approached the two brothers. He bowed down in front of Matthew in an over dramatic manor, holding out his hand.

“Could I have this dance, mein prinz?” He asked, grinning.

Matthew blushed as he nodded, slipping his hand into Gilbert's.

“Have fun, Mattie!” Alfred called, as the two spun away from them, engaging in their first dance together since marriage.

Gilbert placed his hand on his waist, and shoulder, and began guiding Matthew slowly through the music. The Canadian still had a faint blush across his cheeks as he let himself be guided across the dance floor.

“I love you, do you know that, birdie?” He murmured.

Matthew laughed as Gilbert spun him. The Prussian pulled him back.

“That's why I married you,” he answered, grinning. 

Gilbert laughed, and dipped his husband. The crowd cheered as the two kissed, signifying the end of the song. Soon the rest of the couples joined in on the dance floor. Francis was guiding a rather flustered Arthur there, as Antonio had Lovino's wrist in a grip, dragging the red-faced Italian.

It took some convincing, but soon, Ludwig had been taken to the dance floor by Feliciano. Gilbert laughed as his brother made clumsy movements from his embarrassment, but Feliciano didn't seem to mind, as he just swayed along happily to the music Roderich was producing from his piano.

“Everyone's having a really good time,” Matthew observed, as he glanced around the room, leaning his head against his husband's shoulder. His eyes met Alfred's, who smiled and winked at him.

Gilber laughed, pulling Matthew closer to him, so he could kiss him on the temple.

“I think I'm having the best time being able to say I'm married to you,” Gilbert hummed. He caught his best friend's eyes, and Francis and Antonio winked at him as they spun their lovers. He gave them a thumbs up. “You know when we get back to the hotel room...” He waggled his eyebrows and Matthew gasped, pushing at his chest, his cheeks going bright red. “Joking, Mattie! I mean, unless you want too, birdie~”

“Of course I want to, just don't talk about it in public, Gil!” Matthew squeaked. 

Gilber laughed.

“Mein gott I love you so much, birdie,” he said, pulling him for another kiss. “Well, since we both have a lot to look forward when we get back to the hotel room, why don't we go have some fun so this night goes by real fast?”

And Matthew got dragged to the dance floor once again. He giggled as Gilbert tried to break dance—he actually wasn't that bad at it—and Francis and Antonio cheered him on loudly, obviously a little intoxicated with wine.

Alfred came up behind his brother, putting his arm around his shoulder, laughing when Matthew squeaked.

“Dude, it's just me, calm down,” he laughed. “Having fun?”

“Yeah...yeah I am, thank you, Al,” he responded, momentarily tearing his eyes away from his husband's unnaturally good dancing skills, to smile at Alfred.

“My pleasure, Mattie!” He exclaimed.

Matthew and Alfred watched at the Bad Touch Trio, as they proudly referred to themselves as, made fools of themselves on the dance floor. Arthur tried to drag his French lover away from the pole in the middle of the room, Lovino was hiding his red face as Antonio sat on his lap, and judging by the look on his face, Matthew assumed he was speaking in his native tongue. Gilbert approached Matthew with a drunk smile, and he tried dragging Matthew to the dance floor.

“Wait, Al—”

Alfred waved him off laughing. 

“Go ahead, Mattie, I'll be okay,” he promised. He leaned forward and kissed his cheek. “Have a good time.”

Matthew nodded and laughed.

“Thank you, Al!” He waved to him as he was yanked to the dance floor for the second time that night.

Needless to say, Matthew did have a good time that night. And Alfred was okay after Matthew left, because Matthew made sure to visit his brother every chance he got, which ended up being almost every day, and Alfred would meet a man down the road that would become very special to him.

But for now, he watched with a smile as his little brother got twirled around the dance floor by the love of his life.

 _Be happy Mattie..._ He thought to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, my beautiful babies in love~ 
> 
> I know it would've been so heartfelt and everything if this was the FACE family, but I've always had this tiny part of me that was a sucker for Alfred raising Mattie on his own. Maybe I'll make another one with Alfred getting married but make it the FACE family...what do you guys think?
> 
> Have a good day, ciao~


End file.
